


He Gets What He Wants

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Daddy Negan, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: She really tried not to give into him. But what daddy wants, daddy gets, right?





	He Gets What He Wants

"Listen, I..." Negan sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know how to do this, alright?"

He would always say that. And she was sick of it. He had killed someone from her group... again. As soon as she heard about it, she got into her car and drove to the Sanctuary as fast as she could.

"Of course" (Y/N) laughed ironically, then shook her head. "You think this is easy for me?"

"(Y/N), baby c'mon" he said, reaching for her hand, noticing he had gotten into her sensitive part. But she quickly pulled away.

"No" she mumbled, then turned around to leave the room but Negan was faster, he got in front of her and locked the door. "Open it" she sighed.

"Not until we talk, alright?" he asked hoping she would say yes. This was hard for him. Showing his feelings, falling in love and all that shit. He had a weird way to show it but damn he loved her and couldn't let her go so easily. "We have to, (Y/N). Please."

"What is there even to talk about? You are not sorry about what you did" she said, looking hurt. Negan shook his head and walked closer to her.

"I know you don't see it like me but they deserved it" he mumbled, trying to make her understand. "They were planning on some shit. Shit you knew about. They could've killed me, and you didn't say anything" he said, jaw clenched as he tried not to blame it on her.

"I couldn't have told you! It would've made me a traitor!" she raised her voice to him. She kept on wondering why was it so hard to be with him. His behavior, all the killing, the other wives. She was done with it.

"Well it made you a fucking traitor anyway, but towards me!" he raised his voice too. "You know perfectly fine I would've killed you if-"

"Yes, of course I know! You kill everything that can walk!" she interrupted him. "We both knew what we were getting into when this started so don't come at me with that" she shook her head. "That's my group you are talking about. I didn't say anything when you got them to start working, didn't say anything about the first time you killed someone because we weren't anything back then. But now? It's not the same thing, Negan!"

"(Y/N), I am your fucking boyfriend" he reminded her. "You can't live like this anymore, you have to choose, and you fucking know I hate to do this to you; but it's them or me" he finally said, his eyes set on hers. Seeing her expression change from rage to confusion made him clench his jaw harder.

"What the hell!?" she asked, not being able to process this. She didn't think she would ever be in this position. "You are giving me an ultimatum?"

"Yes I am" Negan said. He looked hurt. He didn't think she would ever pick him. (Y/N) bit her lip and after some seconds she sighed.

"I can't" she mumbled, her eyes starting to water. "Let me out" she pleaded. She couldn't make this decision, it was just too much. Not even her group had asked her to choose, even when they hated the man. Negan sighed and walked closer to her, now their chests touching.

"I love you, (Y/N)" he whispered looking down to her. "Please" he mumbled, looking right into her eyes. She bit her lip and looked to the ground, but Negan pulled her chin up and wiped off the tears. "I know you want to choose them" he mumbled. She bit her lip and shook her head softly.

"I want to choose you. That's why I'm crying" she mumbled, her voice all cracky.

Negan was a bit shocked. Really? She wanted to pick him? With all the shit he had pulled off?

"Baby..." he started.

"I can't" she cried. "Please don't make me do this."

Negan shook his head, and slowly kissed her forehead, softly.

"We are almost at war" he started, one of his hands now placed on her cheek. "What if something happens to you while you are there? What if- what if they try to use you against me?" he asked. Truly concerned. He hated to admit it but he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. She brought so much color into his life.

"They wouldn-"

"You don't know that" he mumbled. "Please stay. Choose this" he nodded, and kissed her forehead again. "And this" he mumbled, kissing her cheek. "And this" he kept on going, and kissed the tip of her nose, then her other cheek. Almost all her face, except her lips. "And of course, this" he mumbled, before pulling her into a kiss. After a second of fighting with herself, (Y/N) wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing back. Shit she loved him and couldn't deny it. But still, she couldn't choose. It was too much.

Negan smirked a bit when she kissed back, his hands going to her waist. He could feel her giving into him slowly. (Y/N) was lost into him, every second closer and closer.

"Are you staying with me?" he mumbled in between kisses, his voice in a lower pitch now that he was getting turned on. It didn't take much for him to get turned on. Not when he was with her.

(Y/N) didn't and wouldn't answer. She just started walking to the bed, not breaking the kiss as she brought him with her. Negan groaned and, with his hands on her ass, he lifted her up from the ground and broke the kiss as he started kissing and licking her neck. (Y/N) bit her lip as she tried not to moan yet. That man just had her wrapped right around his finger and she hated it.

But she loved it too.

Her hands went to the back of his head as he sat on the bed, his hands running up and down her body as he kept on kissing her neck, now lower. (Y/N) wanted to get rid of their clothes right about now. Shit, she needed him.

And just minutes ago she wanted to slap his face off.

Negan wasn't a patient man. He ripped her blouse off, the buttons flying across the room as he kissed down to her breasts, quickly getting rid of her bra and throwing it to the floor. He groaned at the sight in front of him and got back to it, sucking and licking dangerously close to her nipples as his hands slipped into the back of her jeans, massaging her ass, making her hips roll a bit, creating friction between them two. (Y/N) moaned softly, but quickly bit her lip to stop it. She didn't want to appear sensitive to him again. But Negan couldn't have that, could he? So he thrust up at the same time as his lips wrapped around her nipple, his hands not letting her move. This time (Y/N) moaned louder.

"No keeping any sounds from me" he whispered. "You know that, right baby?" he asked, lips then going back to sucking on her nipple.

"Yes" she moaned again as her hips rolled a bit, seeking for more friction. "Please, Negan" she moaned again, not sure about what she was asking for as her back arched a bit. Negan was so hard already. Fucking hell, that woman was just driving him crazy. He groaned and turned her into the bed, now he was on top as he sucked harder on her nipples. (Y/N) moaned as her hips rolled again. She took his jacket off and started lifting his white shirt.

He looked up to her and smirked. Her cheeks were all blushed, her lips red and open. He loved to be the one to got her to look like that. He got his shirt off and kissed her lips once again. He broke the kiss and went into her ear.

"What do you want?" he whispered as he thrust his hips against her core, making her feel how hard he was for her as he kissed her sensitive skin. (Y/N) moaned, fuck she just wanted him to fuck her right in that moment. "C'mon doll. You know I love to hear that voice of yours." he whispered again. His raspy voice made (Y/N) grind up on him seeking for more friction between them both.

"I want you to fuck me" she moaned. "Pl-Please. I need you thrusting into me, daddy."

Negan groaned when he heard the nickname. He loved when she called him that.

"Want daddy to fill you up, princess?" he asked as he unbuttoned her jeans.

"Y-Yes daddy, please, please fill me up" she pleaded, knowing she was all blushed right now because of her words. Negan moaned and got her jeans off, seeing the wet spot on her panties, making him lick his lips.

"Fucking shit baby" he smirked. "is this for me?" he asked, his hand slipping inside her panties. The contact made her buckle against his hand, moaning.

"F-fuck" she moaned. "Yes, it's a-all for you daddy" she managed to say.

Negan licked his lips again and looked at her closely as his fingers circled her clit slowly. She was moaning loudly after some seconds. He smirked and got his hand out, making her groan as he chuckled a bit. Then he grabbed her panties and got them off.

"Your pussy looks so delicious, baby girl" He said, making her bit her lip. "I wanna eat you up so bad, lick all that pussy juice" He smirked. "And daddy gets what he wants, right?"

With that, he lowered to her center and didn't waste any time as he started licking her slit slowly. Damn she tasted so good. As he kept on going at a slow peace he got rid of his own pants and boxers.

(Y/N) moaned softly, her hands on his hair as she tried not to buck her hips against his face. When he started going faster and sucking on her clit she almost lost it, her back arching as she moaned louder every time. The way he was licking her, like he was starving was almost enough to make her cum. So when he stopped she cried a bit, but when she noticed that he would fuck her now she couldn't wait for it.

He placed himself between her legs. He ran his cock in between her lips and moaned softly. Then, almost without warning, he thrust all the way into her, hard and deep, making them both moan loudly. He stayed still for a second, looking at her. Fuck she was so beautiful to him, even more beautiful now that she was a moaning mess and was being filled by his cock. With his hands on her hips, he started thrusting in and out, at such a slow pace that she was starting to lose it.

"N-Negan, please" she cried. He smirked and lowered his body, now one hand on her hip and the other one holding himself on top of her. His lips touching hers as kept on moving slowly. Now that he was looking into her eyes, just now he could start moving faster. So he did. Not building up the pace but going almost as fast as he could, watching her closely.

Her eyes closed as she moaned loudly, her back arching and her lips opened.

"Mhm-mm. Open your eyes. Let me look at you while I fuck you" he said as he stopped moving. (Y/N) obeyed. Negan had always thought she had really sensual eyes and he loved to stare at them. "Good girl, baby" he smirked as he started moving again. (Y/N) moaned loudly, keeping her eyes on his as she furrowed her eyebrows because of all the pleasure.

"G-God, daddy!" she moaned. "Fuck!" she cried, throwing her head back, giving him a good look of her neck, which he quickly assaulted with his lips; kissing, sucking and licking as he moved fast, in and out, groaning as her pussy slowly took him to heaven.

"Goddamn it baby" he groaned as he lowered his head and sucked on her nipples. (Y/N) moaned loudly and it was music for Negan's ears. He was going balls deep into her, making sure he was hitting all the right spots as he did.

When one of Negan's hands went to her clit, she knew she was about to loose it. She was moaning so loudly she knew people at the Sanctuary could hear her. Fuck maybe even the walkers outside could hear her. Negan groaned as he thrust fast and moved the digits on her clit faster. He was so close to cumming himself. But fuck he needed his angel to cum first.

"D-Daddy!" she cried. "Daddy I... Fuck!" she moaned, not able to form a sentence.

"Cum baby girl, cum on my cock" he moaned as he kept on moving. "Cum for daddy" he said as he gave her one last hard, deep and fast thrust. That was it for her to cum as hard as she could, her eyes closing and rolling, legs shaking as she moaned his name over and over again. The sight alone was enough to bring Negan over the edge too, cumming deep inside of her as he moaned into her neck and gave her all he had.

He slowly fell on top of her, both of them breathing fast. (Y/N) was holding onto tightly.

After some minutes he looked up from her neck and smiled as he saw her all blushed still.

"Hey" he whispered to her. (Y/N) chuckled softly.

"Hey" she whispered back, looking at him.

"I love you" he whispered then, out of nowhere. (Y/N) was taken by surprise by that. "A lot. Did you know that?" he asked.

"I... "she whispered. "...I love you too, Negan"

"Will you stay with me?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This was my first post in AO3 and also my first Negan story. I really hope you like it! Please give your feedback. Also, if I misspelled something or there is a grammar error please tell me through the comments. My native language is not english, but I try my best :)


End file.
